


Epiphanies

by tfa2141



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Slow Burn, i don't think that's a thing, painful fluff, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil and the Detective come to realizations about their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Lucifer sat alone at the black grand piano. The slow burn of his cigarette in the ashtray combined with his own frustration cast his eyes in a searing red light. Two fingers of amber whiskey rolled in the crystal glass he held in his right hand. Smoke began to seep out into the room, hanging over his head like a toxic halo and shrouding him with his own thoughts.  _The irony of it all._

He stubbed out the cigarette with a sigh and downed the last of his drink, replacing it on the piano with a dull thump. Leaning back on the stool, he rested his head in his hand, lost in thought.

Of course, there was really no thought necessary to figure out what was on his mind. It was always her, and for the forseeable future it would be.

 

"A peer you respect?

"Someone with whom you share a meaningful connection?"

"Someone you like to spend time with?"

 

"What about Detective Decker?"

 

With a low growl he moved to heave the whiskey glass at the back wall, fire in his chest aching to feel some relief. Steadying himself, he instead opted to place it carefully on the bar behind him, if anything to move it out of harm's way. The polished ring on his right hand clanked against the crystal as he did so, emitting one of the many sounds he'd come to find comforting. Resuming his post at the piano bench, he thought back to the week prior with Linda when they had met to discuss the very topic that was now returning to encroach on his mind.

The dull ache in his chest had grown more intense over time, of that he was sure. At this point, it felt as if a rock was slowly being rolled on top of him, and following Father Frank's death he nearly thought he might break under the weight. And then of all the miracles in the world that could have occurred, Chloe Decker chose that particular moment to step through his elevator doors and help push the boulder off of him.

He nearly chuckled at how pitiful he had become. On more than one occasion, the Detective had tamed his wrath, cooling the fire behind his eyes and grounding him in the present. But there was something about her that was addictive, and he was caught unfailingly in her trap. She had a radiance, a light that gave even him hope for a better future. When she was gone, he ached to stay in the light. And when she was near him, he truly felt a pure happiness and a warmth in his heart. 

So when she'd come to his penthouse offering her company and friendship, it certainly caught him off guard. And he'd damn nearly broken down and opened himself up to her right then and there, bared his feelings on the table for all to see. He was at his most vulnerable and she was there to pick up all his broken pieces. But he'd restrained himself and it had pained him every day since. Even Linda didn't offer the kind of safety he felt when Chloe was around, an effect of mortality that he'd come to realize had a name and a certain  _modus operandi_ that he'd fallen victim to.

He refilled his drink and sat down on the bench, lightly tapping at the piano keys but not applying enough pressure to make them sing out. Smiling, he watched as the sun began to catch in the large glass panels on the far wall, filling the room with a brilliant and burning orange color. 

 _Isn't that just a laugh?,_ he thought.

The Devil was in love.

Taking a sip, he decided wholeheartedly that yes, he was, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Detective realizes something of her own about her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone request a second chapter from the Detective's point of view and I thought it would be a good idea! I'm not sure how I feel about it because IMO she's much harder to write from the perspective of. But anyway, here it is.

Chloe sat alone on her couch. The movie she and Trixie been watching had long since ended and the idle screen of the DVD player lit the room in a calm shade of blue. A generous pour of red wine rested untouched in the bottom of her glass. Her fingers danced along the edge of the crystal, absentmindedly playing out a soft rhythm on the side. A song she couldn't identify hummed from the small speaker in the corner of the room.

Her black mobile phone rested on the arm of the couch next to her, and for a moment she contemplated shooting off ( _perhaps a poor choice of words_ ) a text message to her partner. As much as Lucifer got on her nerves, he did help to lighten the mood a little whenever she got too wound up about something. She picked up the device and unlocked it with a satisfying  _click_ , but then paused and placed it down on the arm of the grey couch again. 

She leaned back into the soft cushions and sighed. Maybe she was overthinking this. 

  


"He's grown quite a bit since working with you."

"I have never lied to you, and I will never lie to you."

  


“The woman that you loved was with someone else, someone you thought wasn’t worthy of her. But no matter what you did… she never saw you the way you wanted her to.”

  


Maybe not. She'd be lying if she said there hadn't been a change in him recently. He'd seemed to have moved past trying to get into her pants every second they were together, which was a welcome relief. But she had to admit, there was something nice about the way that they exchanged banter back and forth and she quite knew how to hold her own in that race. And damn it if she didn't find him slightly charming in his own way. Any woman would kill to be regarded in the way he looked at her, and yet she still couldn't seem to figure out exactly _what_ it meant that she had time and time again refused his advances. Yet despite everything, she really wanted to make it work with Dan. He was an ass sometimes, but she wanted him around for Trixie's sake. It wouldn't be good for her to grow up wondering why her mom and dad split up. She sighed and took a sip of the red wine, now warm and less appealing than it had been when first poured but doing its job all the same. 

She hadn't been completely honest with him after the incident with Jonathan. Truth be told, she'd heard the entire conversation between them and saw the look in his eyes when he finished his analysis of the man's jealousy. She had seen his countenance falter, the face that normally wore a smirk now furrowing its brows and contemplating its own emotions. 

She had nearly broken her vigilance that night that they played the piano together. Whatever it meant, she felt no injustice in postponing her conversation with Dan to go and be a good  _friend_ to Lucifer. He was clearly shaken up and she'd never seen him like that- vulnerable, pained, even grieving- and her heart ached for him. Something in that moment reflected on her, back to some of her first days on the job. She'd been told that a good cop was neutral and impartial, and yet she always felt it harder to deal with the victim's families more than the victim themselves. So she went to be with him, and made every effort to be the kind of support she thought he needed.

"Thought you could use a friend."

She would never forget the look on his face. On the verge of tears, so incredibly thankful for her coming, and a happiness when they played together that she'd never seen before- it gave her hope for the future. Sure, he was arrogant, proud, incredibly full of himself, and potentially had some sort of strange personality disorder. But there was something beneath the surface that she was beginning to scratch away at, a gentler and more sensitive person that she was beginning to find herself growing attached to. 

She rose from the couch and as quietly as possible peeked into Trixie's bedroom. The little one was still fast asleep, certainly untroubled by the Detective's nagging thoughts. She shut the door just enough so that the light could come in, just the way Trixie liked it, and returned to the kitchen to clean up. She failed to suppress a laugh when the corner speaker began playing an acoustic cover of a song she'd recently come to enjoy.

  


_Heart and soul_  
_I fell in love with you heart and soul_  
_The way a fool would do, madly_  
_Because you held me tight_  
_And stole a kiss in the night_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did feel free to leave a comment, a suggestion, or kudos if you feel so inclined.
> 
> I might do more like this so please feel free to drop a suggestion here if you have any thoughts about a possible future work or something you want to see! I always like prompts and ideas to write about with this pair. (It makes it easier on my brain if I don't have to pick through ideas!)


End file.
